Ebony Woods
by mychilipeppers
Summary: "B-but I saw him! He was standing right here! I saw him! Don't you believe me?"A look of sadness flashed through Leo's eyes. He opened his mouth, "Mikey, I'm sorry. I just… I can't…" A dark figure's drifting through the woods at Casey's grandma's house. Mikey's the only one to notice it and he has a growing feeling it wants something… and it won't leave until it has it…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt

OOOOO

A quiet night on the streets of New York doesn't exist.

Tonight was no exception. Despite the fact that the daylight had disappeared hours ago, cars still lined the streets and a random person was seen here of there. The busy sounds were constant, ebbing with an endless flow of energy .Though the noise might slow, the streets were never quiet.

The rooftops were another story.

Not much but the wind could be heard on the rooftops. The street noise below could still be heard from above but it was distant and the quiet atmosphere was useful, it wasn't the most important thing about being on the rooftops. It was the visability.

No one on the ground could see anything on the roofs.

Light azure eyes behind dark ebony glasses stared down at the shadowed alley below. To any other civilian it would look like an ordinary alley but this person, this shadow, knew better.

The figure glanced down at it's watch. 10:38. They were eight minutes late.

Suddenly, a loud clanging noise of heavy metal being scraped against concrete broke through the air and the shadowed figure jerked away from the ledge wary of the beings down below. Everyday people might not see lingering figures on the roofs but these…creatures… were different.

Their voices came from down below, richocheting up the walls with their high volumes, surprising the figure. For highly trained ninjas they were being quite reckless and out in the open. The shadow knew what they were capable of, it had observed them long enough now to know that it needed to be aware of the suroundings while operating around them. This act of carelessness was quite a surprise.

Quietly, the figure drifted further from the ledge of the buliding and pressed the mic button on it's headset.

"Targets in place for phase one and being observed." It whispered robotically. "Moving on to phase two sir."

"Excellent." A deep voice broke in on her fequency. "I expect you to treat them well Miss X. Oh, and give my thanks to Karai."

"Yes sir." The signal crackled and she reached up and turned the headset off.

She let out a soft cloud of breath into the frigid air and turned to face the ledge where the muffled voices came from. Smirking, she spun gracefully on her heels and began to walk away casually. The was nothing to worry about. Whithin a week those things would be flooded out of their home like mice and into her mousetrap. Within a week they'd be at her mercy.

A confident smile still visible on her face she took off at a dead sprint, leaving no trace of her existance behind.

She disappeared into the night like the shadow she was.

OOOOO.

"Why do I gotta wear these stupid clothes again?"

As Leo jerked Mikey's uncooperating arm through the sleeve of his coat he sighed in frustration. Mikey had a feeling if he asked that question again Leo might blow a gasket. He wasn't going to stop any time soon though. In his world there was no use for clothes and as long as he had to wear them Leo was going to hear about it.

"Because you're sick and running a fever." His brother stated emotionlessly for what Mikey guessed was the seventeenth time in the span of thirty minutes. Leo reached over and grasped the knit hat that Mikey managed to forget to put on earlier. More like he was avoiding it. "And we're going outside in cold temperatures. We don't need you getting worse Mikey."

Mikey muttered lowly, holding in a cough as Leo shoved his hat on his head. Darn Leo and his annoying persistance.

"Don, did you find those gloves?" Leo yelled out over to the lab as he straightened his hat.

Mikey grimaced as smarting pain pulsated through his head from the noise. His brain felt like it was trying to digest itself and the loud noises weren't helping.

"Not yet!" Don yelled back. Cue throbbing brain-eating headache again.

Mikey heard Leo exhale faintly as he sat down next to him, extending his hands over and began to zip and buttton his coat up like he was a hopless child. Mikey was too tired to protest. Shell, he was tired to do anything. He felt his eyes droop and found himself leaning against Leo as his older brother man-handled him.

Mikey felt Leo push his hat up and feel his forehead when he had finished with the coat.

"You still feel pretty hot." Mikey heard him whisper, anxiety dripping in his voice. Leo the mother-hen strikes again.

Mikey had been running a fever all day and the night before. It kept fluctuating up and down, even getting dangerous at times. Last night Don had even thrown him into the tub to shower him down in effort to bring his fever down. Now THAT had been fun. Mikey had a great time waking up from his sleep (not that he was really getting any though) to be thrown into a freezing cold shower. Yep. There was nothing better than an icy bath when running a high fever. Note the sarcasm.

Leo flipped his hand over to the backside as if he expected a different temperature. If he was expecting that, he didn't get it. He sighed like a disappointed child who recived socks for Christmas.

"I think we need to take your temperature again Mikey." Leo stated. Mikey's crazy fever was getting slightly ridiculous. One minute he'd be fine the next they'd be half downing him in the bathroom trying to bring his fever down.

Mikey's eyes stared listlessly into Leo's, half-lidded and dull with exhuastion. Leo moved his hand down and felt Mikey's cheek with the back of his hand. Just as much heat radiated off his cheek as his forehead.

"Found his scarf."

Leo almost jumped in surprise at the voice. He brought his hand away from Mikey and turned to find Raph standing behind the couch, leaning on it casually with Mikey's orange scarf in his hand. Leo held his hand out to take it.

"Here."

"Na, I got it Leo."

Mikey felt Leo shoulder him gently into a more upright position. Then he felt somthing wooly being wrapped around his face and neck. The voices of his brothers relaxed him.

"Man, he out of it ain't he?"

"He's been off and on Raph. I think it's the fever."

"Don gave him some more medicine earlier, right?"

"I think so. His boots still need to be tied."

"I got it."

Mikey felt his foot being shifted around and he opened his eyes wearily in confusion. Leo was holding him upright and Raph was down by his feet, tieing the dreaded boots to his feet. Mikey always felt clummsy when he wore shoes.

"Do I gotta wear those?" Mikey asked, his hoarse voice scratching his sore throat. "It feels like you're tieing bricks to my feet."

"Yes Mikey." Leo seemed to be getting tired of being asked if he had to wear this or that.

"Whhhy?"Mikey whinned. He pulled his foot to the side out of Raph's grasp. He didn't like wearing clothes, sick or not.

"Because you decided to get sick at the most convenient of times." Raph growled sacastically. "Now shut up and stop moving your feet!"

"Raph!"

"What?!"

"Calm down." Leo hissed. His brother lowered his voice thinking he couldn't hear him. "Mikey's not processing things very good."

Of course he could. Mikey turned grumpily to Leo."I process fine! Stop talking like I'm not here. I've got ears Leo."

Leo sighed.

"If ya got ears use 'em!" Raph bellowed. "I said stop moving your feet, you numb skull!"

Mikey winced as his ears rang and stopped moving. Moaning he leaned forward and put his throbbing head in his hands.

"Raph, keep it down!" Leo hissed again. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Leo smack Raph in the head lightly, earning a growl from Raph. "There's no need to wake up all of New York!"

"Yeah bro." Mikey muttered. He slumped backwards and leaned into the couch cushions, closing his eyes and tilting his pounding head to rest it on his Leo's shoulder. "My head's killin' me here."

That seemed to get to Raph. He lowered his voice. "Sorry Mike."

"S'okay." Mikey said breathily. As his head pounded he felt a wave of nausea roll through him. Mikey moaned again. What did he do to deserve this?

"What's wrong Mikey?" He heard Leo ask softly. His brother's hand was on his forehead again. "Do you need to go to the bathroom? Are you going to be sick again?"

"No. Not yet." Mikey said quietly. He wrapped his arm around his mid-section and winced."Can I have the bucket?"

Leo reached over and grabbed the bucket next to the couch and lifted it onto Mikey's lap.

Mikey had been stuck on the couch ever since he came down with the flu a day and a half ago. He had sacrificed to the porcilin god a total of four times already and Mikey knew there was more to come. If that hadn't been bad enough, the Foot had decided now was the perfect time to start scouting the sewers again for them. The Foot had been in the sewers all week and they had finally decided it was to dangerous to stay down in the sewers. Tonight the Hamato family was heading to April's and they were going to the farm house the next day to hide out until the search stopped.

Normally, getting past the Foot wasn't much of a challenge; they knew the sewers like the backs of their hands while the Foot knew practically nothing. Tonight though, would be a challenge and Mikey knew his brothers were worried. Dragging a sick turtle along was slow, noisey and dangerous. They couldn't leave him here though, esspecially when he was as sick as he was.

Suddenly, Mikey felt the nausea drift away and he sighed, relaxing. He moved the bucket to the floor and felt Leo rubbing his shell through his thick winter coat.

The temperature was cold enough that his brothers had broken out their own scarves for the trip. Mikey though, was to be bunddled up in the warmest clothing they could find around the lair. His brothers would never allow him to be out in this temperature with just a scarf when he had the flu. He wouldn't want to either. He was already freezing.

During the fall, when the temperatures were falling into the low forties, he had come down with a slight cold. His brothers had made him wear his jacket and scarf when they went on patrol. What irked Mikey though was that Leo had been sick with the same cold a week before and didn't have to wear anything on patrol.

Leo and Raph were mainly the ones to make sure Mikey was dressed warmly when he was sick. Don did too, but their little brother-big brother relationship was different. Having Don as an immediate older brother was like having a best friend that would worry about you and give you advice but wouldn't scold you unless you went way over the top. Unlike other older brothers *cough* Raph and Leo *cough* that would scold and boss him around without a second thought.

"Stop pulling your scarf down Mikey! It's there for a reason!" Leo exclaimed. He reached over and pulled it snug again.

"But it's scratchy!" Mikey complained. It wasn't really (well maybe a little) but Mikey had this weird thing about tieing things around his neck. Choking hazards and all that.

"I don't care! Keep it on!" Leo snapped back. His face was pulled taunt in annoyance. A face that was both scary and normal for Leo. He pulled Mikey's hand away from his scarf.

"Found the gloves!"

Don appeared in front of him, brandishing modified gloves for Mikey. He dropped them in his lap. Mikey glared down at them menacingly.

"I hate clothes!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the gloves and began to pull them on before realizing he was putting the wrong glove on the wrong hand. Mikey threw them down in frustration. "They're so…stupid!"

"We heard ya the first time!" Raph said down by his feet. He was still tieing the boots.

"Well, they are!"

"Don do you have the thermometer?" Leo asked Don ignoring his complaints and struggles. "He feels warmer than earlier."

"Yeah." Don reached into his belt and pulled out the digital thermometer. He handed it over to Leo. "Here."

Leo took it and poked him in the arm. "Mikey I need to take your temperature."

Mikey sighed and opened his mouth. Leo slipped it in just as Raph stood from the ground, looking down at his handy work with his boots.

"Can you go tell Master Splinter we're leaving soon Raph?" Leo asked politly.

Raph nodded. "Sure."

"I need to go get my bag Leo." Don spoke up. "Keep an eye on the thermometer."

Leo nodded lightly as they ran off.

As they waited, Mikey struggled to pull the gloves on his hands. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to put clothes on.

"Do you need help Mike?"

He glanced up at Leo and shook his head in embarassment. Leo had already put half the clothes on him. Mikey was determined to at least do this.

"Alright." Leo said nodding.

As soon as Mikey pulled the last glove on the thermometer started beeping. Leo took it out of his mouth and read the numbers outloud. "101.6. A little higher than earlier."

Mikey grunted softly in acknowledgment. Leo put the thermometer on the end table.

"Is there anything you want to bring along Mikey?" Leo asked softly. "I'll go get it for you."

"My sketchbook." Mikey mummbled. "It's on my desk. Oh, and my pencils too."

"Do you want any comics?" Leo asked.

"No." He did but he wasn't going to let Leo mess with his collection. That would be a nightmare.

"Okay." Leo said. Mikey shifted away from him and Leo stood. "Just sit tight Mikey."

Mikey nodded wearily and yawned.

As Leo left, Mikey swung his legs up onto the couch. He laid down stiffly and rested his head on the pillow he'd been using earlier that day. Sighing, he closed his eyes. Maybe a short power nap would make him feel better. Of couse… he'd been sleeping all day and it hadn't done much.

Oh well. He wasn't going to miss out on a perfectly good nap.

Mikey yawned and closed his eyes. He was asleep almost instantly.

OOOOO.

Mikey didn't know how long he slept but sometime later he felt someone shaking him lightly. He opened his eyes to find Leo hovering over him.

"Sorry I had to wake you Mike." Leo said softly. "We're leaving pretty soon though."

Mikey reached up and rubbed his eyes. He sniffled gently as his nose started to run and he rubbed it in iratation. "How long was I asleep?"

"About thirty minutes." Leo reached over and grabbed the tissue box of the coffee table from where he stood. He threw them to Mikey.

"Thanks Leo." Mikey plucked a tissue out and blew his nose lightly. When he was done he tossed the used tissue on the ground where he was starting a little collection of them. He stretched his body over and set the tissues back on the table. "When are we leaving?"

"Within ten minutes." Leo replied. He looked at Mikey carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"Like…" Mikey seriously did think about it but his muddled tired mind couldn't find a good enough word. "…Bleh."

"You'll feel better when we get to April's." Leo said. "April said she's setting up the guest bedroom for you so you won't have to sleep on the floor or the couch."

"Where will Master Splinter sleep then?" Mikey asked, mildly concerned. Splinter always slept in the guest bedroom when they were at April's.

"I will find a place Michelangelo."

Mikey turned to see Splinter walking toward them with Raph trailing behind. Mikey sat up from the couch in respect though it made him light-headed.

"You must worry about getting well." Splinter said as he walked over to Mikey and sat down next to him quietly. He raised a hand and felt Mikey's cheek. Mikey leaned into his warm touch. "Your fever feels like it is rising again. I will make you some herbal tea when we get to Ms.O'neil's home."

"I don't need to take the bed." Mikey said guiltily, lowering his head. "I'm just a little sick. I'll be fine."

"Nonsense." Splinter said sternly. "You are ill and you need a good place to rest my son."

"Yeah, and "little sick" don't cut it Mike." Raph piped up gruffly. "I don't call having to shower ya down because yer fever's too high a "little sick" bro."

"Hey guys!" They turned to see Don walking towards them from the lab, his bag at his side. "I just called April and told her we're on our way."

"Then let's move out." Leo said, reaching over to help Mikey stand.

Mikey wobbled a little as he stood, his legs shaking like jelly. He was stiff and sore and a fuzzy dizziness made his head swim. He swayed slightly. Master Splinter was suddenly there on his other side, holding him upright.

"Easy my son." Master Splinter said comfortingly. "Take your time Michelangelo."

"Do you have him Master Splinter?" Leo asked from Mikey's other side.

"Yes my son."

Mikey could already feel sweat beginging to form on his face just from the effort to stand. He began to take a shakey step forward and felt someone take his other side.

"I can help for a bit. At least until we get out into the main tunnels." It was Don.

"Thank you Donatello." Mikey heard Splinter say.

Mikey only had one thought going through his head.

This is going to be one shelluva ride… 


	2. Chapter 2

: So, I have a few reasons why this chapter was a little delayed.

1)Vaction: involved many wild goose chases of driving forever but not really getting anywhere because we couldn't find the place were going to, an angry brother, and what I now call the Lemonade Disaster of 2015(hmm…might make a story based on that…). It was fun.

2) Our stupid internet wasn't working for like, forever.

So, sorry for the delays.

Anyway, I forgot to mention this is based off of 03 verse. It's the one I'm most familiar with and most comfortable writing in.

Reviews Welcome.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own TMNT

OOOOO OOOO OOO OO O

There was no way he could keep this up.

The last thirty minutes of his life had been nothing more than a blur of pain and distant voices. Don had broke away from him a while ago to cover the back so now Splinter was the only one holding his uncooperating body upright. Leo was drifting about ten feet in front of them, taking signals from Raph who was scouting the tunnels ahead for Foot ninja.

"Michelangelo. Please stay awake." Splinter's voice drifted into his ears, all echoy and stuff. His brain felt like painful mush from the difficulty of piecing together sentences. "My son I need you to stay awake!"

Mikey managed to push his heavy eyelids open. He realized quickly that he was putting too much wieght on his Master. They had slowed down steadily to a stop and Splinter grunted, trying to stay standing under his weight. Mikey managed to straighten a bit to ease off his Sensei, but before they could try to move on Mikey had turned to muffle a heavy cough into his arm. Splinter was there, rubbed circles into his back in an attempt at comforting him. Mikey panted shallowly when he was finished, feeling beads of perspiration roll down the side of his face, making his skin slick.

"It's not much further my son." Splinter said encouragingly. Mikey felt him fiddling with the collar of his coat, as if he was straightening it. Strange enough, even though he knew his body was hot under the coat, he was freezing.

"I don't know if I can do it Sensei. " Mikey managed to croak out. He tilted away gently and smothered one stray cough into his sleeve. Nausea was like an angry sea in his stomach, unpleasent and unpredictable, the roiling matching perfectly with the drum beats of pain pounding mercilessly in his head. Sharp pinpricks hit his lungs he panted icey air in and warm breath out. Mikey swallowed hard against his dry, sore throat. "Leo's going too fast."

Splinter gave Mikey a worried glance over and realized how the palness of his youngest son's skin contrasted with the deeply colored rings under his eyes. Sweat beaded on his face and his eyes fluttered with the struggle to keep them open. Splinter could feel Michelangelo trembling as his son tried to take as much of the weight off him as possible. Most of all, what Splinter found so discouraging was the negative attitude his most optimistic son begining to reveal.

"Leonardo!" Splinter called ahead to his eldest son. Leo was further ahead than usual since Splinter and Mikey had slowed down.

Leo spun around to look at them, alertness in his eyes. "Yes Sensei?"

"You are going too fast." Splinter said swiftly. He shifted Mikey's weight slightly to get more balance. "Your brother is struggling to keep up. Slow down."

Leo visibly frowned, glancing toward his ill brother but nodded. "Yes Sensei." He turned around again to send another signal to Raph.

"Thanks Master Splinter." Mikey mumbled softly into his Sensei's ear as they began to move forward again.

"You are doing very well Michelangelo." Splinter whispered nodding. Mikey felt Splinter pull him upward again and Mikey realized he was slipping again. "Your brother is very worried and I believe he is only trying to get you to Ms.O'Neil's as quickly as possible."

"Yeah…" Mikey said absently. His head was swimming but Splinter's voice was soothing to hear. He felt his heart pounding in his head like a bass drum, quickening in a shakey panic. Something was wrong, he FELT wrong. It wasn't just a normal sick wrong either. Somthing extremly off kilter was going on with his body.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter's voice echoed and vibrated in his brain softly. He felt himself putting more weight on his Sensei as a lightheaded feeling came over him.

The edges of his vision blurred together getting smudges of black in here or there. A weakness grew in his knees before a rush of wind was in his face and a scary sense of falling. As he fell, steady but thin arms grabbed him and pulled him upright.

"Michelangelo!" Fabric rustled noisily and hands pushed and pulled on him. The lights dimmed and black framed his vision, the darkness gradually growing inward. Splinter's yelling voice became a soft whisper in his ringing ears."Donatello! Leonardo! Help me with your brother!"

His thread-thin grip on reality fell into a pit of sucking darkness.

OOOOO

"Mi…ak…up!"

"C…on Mikey…lk…o…us."

Broken fragments of language played in a slow lagato as the backround noise of an annoying ring vibrated in his ears. His body felt heavy like a limp sack of potatoes and he couldn't control it. Even though he wanted to move he couldn't.

"Mikey! Don…wrong with…"

"I need…wake…"

Mikey realized the longer he sat there the closer the voices seemed to get. He could make out a few words out of the muffled voices now and the ringing was begining to fade. His body didn't really feel heavy now, it felt almost too light like it was floating and he was merely watching from another perspective.

Suddenly, lights were in his eyes, blinding him with their brightness and making him jump.

"Mikey? Can you hear me? You passed out. Mikey?"

"Uhh…"

Mikey tried to form words but his mouth felt like whenever he had a cavity and Donnie used novaciane on him. It was useless and almost numb.

He was aware that his stomach was roiling angrily at him. Tossing and turning like a sleepless night, or like one of those rollercoasters on Coney Island he had never rode on in his life, and probably never would, but had heard plenty of stories about.

As the fuzziness began to fade around him, he made out three faces surrounding him.

Mikey realized he was sitting down on the walk way which they had been walking on. Don kelt next to him, holding him in a sitting position and Splinter stood behind him, a furry hand resting gently on Mikey's shoulder. Leo stood in the back round a few feet away.

"Wha'?"

"Shh…" Don told him. His words were slow an steady."You passed out Mikey. Do you understand?"

Mikey let his tired, unfocusing eyes stare listlessly into Don's. "Hmm…"

Don pressed a hand to his face. Mikey's skin felt cool but underneath Don knew the fire of fever still burned. The sweat covering Mikey's skin cooled him enough for now but Don knew it wouldn't last long. "He's clammy."

Mikey looked up at Don, confusion heavy in his dazed expression. The blank look on his face gave away the fact that he was completly out of it. His head lolled softly into Don's hand."M'nota clam. M'a turtle."

Don chuckled slightly though Mikey wondered what was so funny. "I know Mikey."

"Good." Mikey told him in an odd stern tone. His eyes were fluttering like delicate butterfly wings. "Can I sleep?"

"When we get to April's." Don told him. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Do I have to?" Mikey moaned, closing his eyes.

"At some point, yes." Don told him. "Give me your arm."

Reluctantly, the appendege was handed over and Don casually swung it over his shoulders.

OOOOO

It couldn't have even been ten minutes after that when Mikey began to feel really strange and uncomfortble.

It was sort of like he was floating. His mind and body felt seperate like it did when he managed to succed in meditation. He could hear the voices of his family clearly but he couldn't make out what they were saying exactly.

His Sensei's voice spoke to him nonstop, telling him to keep going and probably giving him some heroic speech or story that was ment to keep him moving but only made him want to sleep. Mikey was way too focused on keeping his stomach inside his body to pay attention to Splinter's motavation.

As one quite nasty roll of his stomach almost stopped him in his tracks, Mikey struggled to keep his attention on his Master's voice.

It was distant and far away from his feverish thoughts. Forgeting his upset stomach was impossible as the undulating of his insides intensified. He had to stop before he got sick all over the place.

"Sensei…" Mikey slowed down and broke away from Splinter and Don. "M'gonna…"

Splinter knew what he was saying and took Mikey's arm. "Kneel down."

Mikey panted as he knelt down onto the edge of the stone walk way that they were walking on and looked down into the river of sewage not a foot below them. His stomach turned and flipped angrily. The out line of his vision began to blur as he felt his breathing become shallow. Master Splinter's hands were pulling his scarf off gently to get it out of the way. Different hands were on his shoulders, holding him steady as he swayed.

"Deep breaths Mikey." The hands were Don's. "We're right here."

Not even seconds after Splinter had taken his scarf off did Mikey lean forward and retch loudly into the sewage below. He felt Don gripping him tightly, pulling him back so he wouldn't fall into the rancid river. Thankfully, not much was in his stomach but it still hurt and disgusted him. Feverish tears spilled from his eyes with each heave.

Splinter was patting him gently on the back,whispering gentle words. "It is alright Michelangelo, it is alright."

"Dad…" Mikey managed to moan out before he leaned foreward again and let out another loud gag.

"I'm here my son. It's going to be okay." Splinter looked down at Mikey. Soon, his eyes drifted up and ahead to see Leonardo reciviving another signal from Raphael. They were ready to move on.

Don saw the signal too and shook his head vigorusly. "There is no way he's moving right now Sensei."

"Leonardo, tell Raphael to stop." Splinter stood and broke away from Mikey's shuddering form, speaking up loudly before Leo could send the "okay" signal to Raphael. Leo turned to look at him, so caught up in trying to get them safely through the tunnels he was oblivious that Mikey was getting sick. "Michelangelo is having some… issues … and I do not believe he will be able to move on for a while."

Leo frowned. Splinter saw something in his eyes like frustration, or maybe it was fear."Sensei, we need to keep moving."

"No. Not until your brother is ready." Splinter commanded sternly. "Do you not understand he is ill?"

Leo sighed and lowered his head. "Yes Sensei, I'm just…"

"I know this is tough on your spirit and you are worried. We all are. I am proud you are taking the burden of leading us through the tunnels but you must also take care of your brother as well." Splinter said. "He is far from well."

Leo bowed his head. "Yes Sensei."

Splinter watched as Leo turned and signaled Raph to stop.

Mikey spat generously when he was finished with his…ordeal. Afterwards he leaned back into Don and whimpered. Raph would totally be telling him how much of a wimp he was being right now but Mikey was to sick to care. Don kneeled down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Mikey buried his head in Don's shoulder and shuddered violently in his embrace. Giving up, he went limp against him, letting Don support him.

"M'freezing." Mikey slurred ferverishly into his brother's shoulder. His voice barely reached a whisper.

"I know Mikey, I know." Don said softly. He shifted slightly and Mikey felt his hat being pushed up so Don could feel his forehead. Mikey almost fliched away from Don's hand as he pressed it to his forehead. His hand felt like ice.

He heard Don inhale sharply. "He's burning up. I'm guessing his fever's hit 103 degrees by now. It's imparative that we get to April's as soon as possible, and I mean now."

"It's about a block away from here." Leo said from the front. Don turned his head to see Leo's eyes staring at Mikey with uneasiness.

They sat for a moment in silence, listening to Mikey's raspy breathing and his stiffled moans. There were tear tracks on his face and fresh tears were still pouring out of his eyes.

"Don? "

"Yeah." Don looked down at Mikey prepared to move if Mikey needed to get sick again.

"I wanna go home."

The words Mikey whipered were soft and rueful, like a painful lament. Don felt his heart twist and he almost wanted to turn around and go back, though he knew it was too dangerous. He heard a sharp inhale come from Leo and turned sideways to look at him.

Leo had a pained expression on his face full of guilt and worry. He took a few steps toward them carefully.

"Don take lead. Master Splinter cover us." Leo commanded with determination. He knelt next to Mikey, and pressed a hand to his feverish forehead. Don carefully moved away from Mikey as Leo took hold of their younger brother.

"I'm carrying him."

OOOOO

April sat quietly at her kitchen table drinking coffee and listening intently for any sign that they arrived. It had been almost an hour since Don called and she was getting worried something had happened to them. Don had told her Mikey was sick and it would probably take longer to get to her building but she didn't think they would take this long.

April glanced at her phone, her fingers itching to call Casey and tell him that they didn't show up at her place.

She waited a few minutes before she heard a rap at her door. April held her breath thinking she was just being paranoid until another more urgent rap sounded.

April jumped out of her chair and practically sprinted through the kitchen and into the living room. Running over to the door, she didn't even ask who it was before unlocking it and flinging the door open.

Raph stood in the doorway, a tense anxiety set deep in his stature. He had Don right behind him, looking just as tired and high strung as Raph. Both of them had their heads turned and their eyes focusing downstairs with worry. April could hear slight commotion down the stairs.

"Guys?" April asked softly, wondering faintly why it was taking so long for the others to get up to the stairs from the shop. Why were they even coming up through the shop? Normally, they would come up the fire escape to her dinning room window to avoid the risk being seen going through the side door of the building. It wasn't often they came to the front door.

Raph turned to face her, creases of worry clearly visible on his face. "They're comin', just havin' some problems with gettin' Mike up here. His fever's gettin' to him."

"Is he alright?" April asked ugently as she gestured for them to come in.

"Leo's got him." Raph mumbled as he walked in, not exactly answering the question. "Splinter's behind 'em."

"Do you have the bedroom set up?" Don asked quickly as April ushered them out of the doorway and to the couch.

April nodded.

"Guys!"

The word was strained with effort and when April looked back to the doorway Leo was standing there with Mikey passed out on his shell, riding on his back, piggy back style. Splinter stood behind them and gently closed the door. A brief moment of silence passed but not for long. Before April knew it, Raph and Don were on their feet again and soon they were all surrounding Leo and Mikey in a tight misshapen circle.

Leo stepped into the room more fully, panting and sweating, a fire burning in his eyes full of adrenaline and fear. His arms buldged under Mikey's wieght as he held his brother up on his shell. Mikey had his arms wrapped loosely around Leo's neck. He had his cheek on Leo's shoulder as he rested his head and his eyes were tightly shut.

"What happened to him?" April exclaimed, horror filling her at the sight of Mikey's still form. She stepped closer and brought her hand to Mikey's face, laying her hand across Mikey's cheek. The heat coming from him was almost scary.

April brought her hand away gently, as she stared at the usually outlandish, free-spirited turtle that was so, so still."You guys didn't make it sound like he was this sick."

"He's gotten worse, a lot worse." Leo muttered sullenly. He shifted uncomfortably under his brother's straining weight. "Really quickly too. I had to carry him the last block."

A quiet moan broke through their conversation and a silence took over as if the room was holding its breath.

April laid her hand placidly on Mikey's shoulder as he shifted subtly. "Mikey?"

Mikey opened his tired eyes slowly, and April gazed into their empty stare. His eyes were dazed with fever and April wondered if Mikey even knew she was there.

He stared at her for a second, blinking lazily as if deciding if he was dreaming before clearing his throat."Hi April."

Mikey's voice was so quiet and hoarse April could barely hear him.

April smiled bitterly and rubbed his cheek with her thumb comfortingly, wiping away wet tears that were drying on his face."Hey Mikey."

"Do you have the bedroom set up April?" Leo asked urgently. He adjusted Mikey carefully on his shell.

"Yeah." April broke out of her semi-trance and pointed down the hallway. She felt somewhat guilty for having Leo stand there. Having 180 pounds of younger brother on his back had to be uncomfortable in the least. "Guest bedroom."

Leo nodded and left the room as quickly as he could with April following behind quickly.

OOOOO

Leo set Mikey down on the bed, holding him upright in a seated position as he began to tug the gloves on Mikey's hands off. Mikey sat motionlessly, his head forward and on resting on his plastron in a semi-sleep as Leo jerked him around. "April, can you help me get the clothes off him?"

April nodded and entered the room quietly. She knelt down by Mikey's feet to untie the boots.

"You guys really made him bunndle up didn't you?" April asked casually as Leo threw the gloves onto the wood floor.

"Sick turtle and cold turtle isn't a good combination."

Hearing the new voice, April looked up to see Don peeking in. He shifted nervously, glancing over slightly at their still brother."Where's your thermometer April? I accidently forgot ours at the lair."

"Bathroom medicine cabinet. Top shelf." She said quickly.

Don nodded and ran off.

Soon the clothes were off and in a unorganized, chaotic pile on the floor. Don had come back with the thermometer and was watching it carefully as April and Leo tucked Mikey into the bed, layering blankets on his shivering form. The only noise in the room could be heard from Mikey as he moaned painfully.

Raph came walking in seconds after Don stuck the thermometer in his mouth, holding a bowl of water. Splinter stood behind him with a folded up wash cloth that April recognized was from her bathroom.

Carefully, Raph set the bowl of water on the bedside table and Splinter came over and dipped the washcloth in it and began dabbing the face of his youngest with the damp cloth.

"Master Splinter thought it might help with his fever." Raph said quietly.

"When you boys were younger and were sick it seemed to help coinsiderably with your comfort." Splinter said softly.

Leo bowed his head to his Sensei. "Thank you Master Splinter."

Splinter bowed his head back then turned back to his youngest son.

When the thermometer beeped Don reached over and plucked it from Mikey's mouth.

"102.6" Don read with a sigh. "At least it's not above 103. We need to keep an eye on his temperature to make sure it stays that way."

Now that the commotion had died down some, the only sounds in the room were the occasional splash of water droplets as the washcloth was being wrung out into the bowl and the clicks of Mikey's teeth as they chattered violently.

The growing quiet was too unbearable for April.

Leo seemed to think that too.

"I'll sit with him for a bit with Master Splinter." Leo spoke up quietly. "Why don't you guys go do somthing?"

"Leo we wa-" Don began.

"I'll go put in a movie." April cut in. "We can make some popcorn."

"That's great April." Leo spoke up from his place next to Mikey. He had pulled up a chair next to the one he got for Master Splinter a little earlier. Splinter was wiping sweat from Mikey's face with the damp washcloth.

"But-" Don began.

"Donatello, do as your brother says." Splinter spoke up sternly. He didn't even turn to look at them. "Go. Michelangelo is safe now."

OOOOO

About an hour into one of the mindless movies April had lieing around, April couldn't hold it back any longer. The question picked at her brain like an annoying itch that wouldn't go away. Finally she spoke up.

"Why is Leo being so…protective… of Mikey?" April asked softly."He hasn't left the room since you guys got here."

"I dunno." Raph responed from the opposite side of the couch. He looked relaxed though he still seemed wide awake. "Think he feels kinda guilty."

"Why though?" April asked.

"Mikey told Leo he wasn't feeling well yesterday morning before practice." Don spoke up. He was sitting on the floor between Raph and April, his legs splayed out in front of him."To tell the truth he was looking a little pale at breakfast and he had been acting a little off since the night before. He was kind of quiet. Leo didn't listen to him though. He thought Mikey was faking it. Of course, it was obvious he wasn't when Mikey blew chunks all over the dojo floor later." Don shuddered. "I'm going to have nightmares about that for the rest of my life. It was so gross."

"Not as gross as cleaning it up." Raph said crossing his arms. "How do ya think I felt?"

Don grimaced and closed his eyes. "Didn't know you cleaned it up Raph. Thanks."

Raph waved it off. "Na, you an' Leo were helping Mike. Someone had ta do it."

"After that Leo's been worrying obsesivly over Mikey even though it hasn't been too serious besides his fever getting a little high. The most I'm worried about is dehydration since he can't keep anything down." Don said. He sighed. "It's just a little frustrating that we had to move out while Mikey's down with the flu. I guess we should have left a few days ago like Leo suggested."

"Pure turtle luck the numb-skull got sick at a time like this." Raph growled.

"It is pretty inconvinent." Don agreed. He turned to April. "We don't even know why the Foot is down there. I know because of us but…why now? Another thing is they don't even seem to be looking that hard. They're just running through the sewers. Somthing is really fishy about it."

OOOOO

By the end of the movie, Donnie had drifted up onto the couch and had fallen asleep. Don had tipped sideways and his head was resting on Raph's shoulder, as he snuggled up to Raph as much as possible with a content smile ghosting his face. Raph had an arm wrapped around Don tightly holding Donnie as close as possible. April almost melted at the scene.

"Younger siblings are the best aren't they?" April spoke out loud,quiet enough not to wake Don.

Raph looked up at her then glanced down at Don. He shrugged gently.

April smiled. "They can be a hassle sometimes too. When we were really young, my little sister Robyn used to climb into bed with me every night and snuggle up to me like a little angel. Then the next day she'd spill grape soda on my coloring books like the little devil she is."

April thought she saw Raph smile faintly. "Donnie ain't too much trouble. Only when Mike drags him inta one of his prankin' sprees. Don's just annoyin' somtimes. Ain't like Mikey annoying but when he starts babblin' techno speak I wish he had an off button."

April smiled and nodded at him. "I know. I've had that feeling a few times too."

"Guess I should go take watch for Leo." Raph said softly after a few moments. He shifted, trying to get Don off without waking him.

Except he did. April heard Don groan softly then watched as his eyes drifted open. He yawned gently. "S'morning yet?"

"Far from it egghead." Raph told him in a warm tone. "Let me get up. I don't need ya droolin' on me all night."

Donnie moved and rubbed his eyes. "Leo still with Mikey?"

"Yep." Raph replied getting up. "Now lay down and get some sleep bro. We're leaving at five in the mornin' so get a few hours in."

"Right." Don said dreamily as he stretched out on the couch, his legs ending up part way on April's lap and let his eyes blink slowly until they shut again.

Raph stayed until Don's eyes shut completly then left the room.

OOOOO

A quiet stillness had infected the guest bedroom of April's home. A certain peace had come with it and as Raph looked into the room to see Mikey sleeping soundly in what had seemed like forever, he knew the worst of the night was over. Leo seemed to have fallen asleep as well, his head hanging as he sat in the sturdy wooden chair to the left of Splinter. Splinter himself was awake, staring steadily at Mikey's prone form.

"You have come to see Michelangelo Raphael?" Splinter asked without even turning to see who it was.

"Uhh…" Raph cleared his throat. "That's parta it I guess. Really came ta tell Leo to get some sleep."

Splinter nodded. "Leonardo does seem tired." Splinter glanced at Leo, who was remained motionless. Splinter shook his head and stood. "In fact, I will retire for the night as well. Good night Raphael." Splinter bowed stiffly to his son as he began walking to the door. Raph bowed back politly as Splinter left.

Raph carfully tip-toed over to the bed, moving skillfully around Splinter's abandoned chair. With a rare tenderness only seen once in a blue moon by his brothers, Raph reached his hand up and felt Mikey's forehead.

Deffinatly cooler than earlier though he could still feel the fever. It seemed steady now.

Raph brought his hand away and turned to look at his only older brother. Leo had his chin tucked gently on his chest, resting on his plastron. Sighing, Raph reached out and nudged Leo gently.

Leo's eyes flew open and his head snapped up, almost like he'd been faking sleep the entire time. He stared at Raph for a second, blinking. He lifted his hands to his eyes and rubbed them. "Raph?"

"Go get some sleep Leo." Raph said. "I'll watch him for now."

"But-"

"Go Leo." Raph told him gruffly. "I got it covered. Mike ain't gonna be much trouble now. You're exhausted. Carryin' Mike's heavy butt had ta be tirin'"

Running a hand down his face, Leo nodded. "I guess your right about one thing. I am pretty tired."

"April can find ya some blankets." Raph told him. "Try ta get some sleep. Casey's pickin' us up at five tomarow so we can get outa the city before the rush."

Leo nodded and stood from his seat. Raph sat down in the seat Splinter was using. "Night Raph."

"Night Leo."

Raph heard Leo's footsteps head to the door then stop ubruptly just as they were about to leave the room. The room seem to hold his breath as silence took over. Then came Leo's fatigued tone.

"Raph?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

OOOOO

"Phase two complete." Unbeknowst to the creatures inside, a light pair of eyes had followed them into April's building. The shadow stood on the roof of the building directly next to April's, staring down into the lit-up windows bellow her. She couldn't see any of the turtles but knew they were in there.

"Creatures are not currently visible. The perimeter is surrounded. If they exit the building, they will be seen." She whispered into her mic.

"Good. Keep me posted on any new details." The was a short pause. "I have a question for you agent."

"Yes sir?"

"Karai has sent some of her…soilders for a better word, to my facitlies. What are they here for exactly? I am finding them rather… uneeded."

"Karai will be sent some of her ninja over to supervise your work." She whispered. "She wishes to know exactly what you will be doing to the creatures."

"Ah, you make it sound like your mistress doesn't trust me." She knew the man on the other side of the line was smiling. That arrogant man thought he ruled the world.

"Karai is not my mistress." She replied cooly. "Yet, she trusts me, unlike you."

"Do tell me then," the voice had a icy angry sharpness underlying the calm placid tone. "Where does your allegience belong to then Miss X? Surpisingly, I hardly know anything about you."

"I am NOT your soilder!" Anger flared up in her. "Nor am I Karai's. My life and "allegience " as you say is mine to keep track of. My information does not belong to you."

"Hmm … that's what makes me wonder if I should trust YOU." The voice was slick and pointed like a snake's tounge, sniffing for a slip up, putting pressure on her.

"Hiring a mercinary is not the same as voluteering for the military or in Karai's case, a ninja clan." She explained shortly. "I have sold my time to you, not my life."

An angry growl came over the line."Just get the job done."

With a sharp click the line went dead.

OOOOO

I hope you liked that. Next chapter will start getting more into the juicy part of the story. 


End file.
